


One Thing Wrong

by Indehed



Series: There in Five [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wo Fat haunts Steve, despite his death. He can't help but think he could still come back, still try to hurt him and maybe this time he'd work out some things about how Steve has changed since his torture, specifically who has changed him. They may have stopped, they may know they shouldn't, but being together is a crutch and they need it to keep themselves upright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.... more unhealthy fuck buddles fic The tagging for dubious consent is dubious because it doesn't actually happen. You'll see. I'm warning for it to be on the safe side but I don't want to spoil the story so if you are concerned, feel free to message me. It just sparks Steve further into his troubled head, and gives him both reason to keep Danny close but also to push him away.

Danny stood inside Steve's front door but came no further. He leaned back against it once it was closed and watched as Steve pottered around the living room in front of him. He waited long seconds, analyzing the other man before speaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Steve answered automatically, barely even looking up at Danny.

"What he said-"

"He did it to wind me up," Steve stopped now, straightened and looked over. "He's a criminal. It's what they do. He was trying to goad me into a fight, make me mad and slip up. It didn't work."

"Are you so sure?" Danny asked. Steve might not realize his tells, but Danny always did. He could read Steve so easily. The thing was - Steve knew it. And the fact that he was making busy work meant Danny knew it was to hide the shaking in his hands.

He pushed away from the door and stalked up to the other man, grabbing those hands between his own. "Hey, look at me. You're right, okay? That's exactly why he did it but don't lie to me about it not affecting you when I know it did. Maybe not then, but definitely now."

"What do you expect me to do, huh?"

"You could talk," Danny suggested. "Maybe it'll help. You can't go through life getting wound up whenever someone mentions Wo Fat's name or anything he's done to you."

Steve growled, angrily at the mention of Wo Fat. It pretty much proved Danny's point.

"Hey," he moved his head around, catching Steve's eye again. "You need to be able to cope with it."

"I cope fine. Besides, it's not just that."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it got you upset about this," Danny said, trying to get to the root of Steve's attitude for the remainder of their day at work. He'd been so focused and driven but it wasn't his usual SEAL way of getting through. It had seemed more personal, seemed more angry. It had been worrying. It gave Danny a sore stomach when Steve got like this and he needed to know the man would be okay.

"It's stupid," Steve shook his head.

"I got spooked by oil drums a few weeks ago. I also got irrationally mad at the real estate guy who was living the high life, showing off his millions, thinking about how I'd been scrambling for money to save my brother's life. It seems I now hate every person on the Forbes list. I come up with new things and people to hate every day, and it's all irrational. I know that and I still do it."

"Fine," Steve relented, but he pulled Danny over to the sofa and collapsed on it, keeping their hands locked together and turning more to face him. "When you left the interrogation room he gave you this… look."

"A look?"

"Yes."

"What kind of look?"

"A…. sizing up. The man had just been taunting me about Wo Fat and then he looked at you like you were a piece of meat and I just…"

"Okay, well let's start with this. Wo Fat is dead. Whatever these criminals know or might know doesn't matter. Wo Fat's whole empire has crumbled to the ground and it's thanks to you so you need to remember that when they think they have something over you. They don't. Wo Fat did all that stuff to you and you put a bullet in his brain for it. You won."

Steve nodded. "I know. But what happened… it's between me and Wo Fat. I don't like anyone thinking they know differently."

"I get it, I do. But you hold onto the victory and you don't let them take it away from you. You're a SEAL. They're scared of you so they're trying anything they can. They're desperate, that's all."

"You're right," Steve nodded on a sigh, taking Danny's words on board. 

"Okay, as for the second thing. People look. They look at all of us, they think playing the sex card or rape card will put us off balance. He was still being desperate. Besides, you know he had no hope in hell against me."

"You'd shoot his balls off."

"Damn right I would," Danny agreed. "I'm flattered that you got angry on my behalf, but you know no one is touching any of this," he gestured up and down himself and was rewarded with a smile from Steve.

"Except me," he said, hand sliding over Danny's wrist and moving to his thigh, picking lightly.

"Before. Maybe," Danny said quickly. Swallowing a little, his throat getting dry very quickly. "We don't do that anymore."

"Of course," Steve replied, soberly.

They both stared at each other and Danny felt like his vision was blurring around the edges. He wasn't even sure who moved first, who reached out, who gave in but in the next moment they were pressed close and kissing hard, trying to breathe through it as it turned sloppy and their noses bumped.

If there was such a thing as victory, if you could win, then Danny was getting there. He was pushing harder, he had the upper hand and Steve sunk into the couch beneath him as Danny climbed on top and began fumbling at the clothing trapped between them. 

Steve pulled at Danny's shirt, not caring about buttons and ripped it apart, forcing it down Danny's arms. He breathed against Danny's cheek. "Not doing this seems a lot like doing this."

Danny's wrists caught in the arms of his shirt, tangling and wrapping around him like cuffs as he rose up, straddling Steve and looking down at him. "I noticed that, too. We should work on our definitions."

Steve nodded. "Tomorrow," and he surged up, grabbing at Danny's neck and pulling him into another breath-stealing round of kisses, bites, sucks, nips… it didn't matter if their lips met or if they trailed over jawlines, cheeks, ears. Their stubble rubbed, sparking pricks of pain that both men enjoyed as Danny finally freed his arms and attacked Steve's clothing again, pulling his shirt up and over his head while Steve made quick work of Danny's fly, reaching a hand into his underwear and pulling his hardening dick out. 

He spat into his hand and began to pump up and down as Danny braced himself with a hand on either of Steve's shoulders. He closed his eyes and hummed at the sensation.

"Come here," Danny was pulled back to the moment as Steve helped him move further up his body, his mouth open and ready as Danny walked on his knees on either side of Steve until he was over his chest and Steve was able to lick up the shaft of his dick before letting Danny sink into his hot and waiting mouth.

"Fuck, that's so good," he murmured as he lifted a little, trying to get deeper with Steve allowing him to do so. He could hear the sound of a zip behind him and knew Steve was pulling his own dick out and stroking in a similar rhythm. "Shit, I could come from this alone."

He felt Steve smile around him and looked down appreciatively as his cock slid in and out of the heat, feeling it all around him and spread into the rest of his body.

Steve shoved one of his own fingers into his mouth, rubbing and playing with it against Danny's hardness and then he moved it lower, pushing more of Danny's clothing out of the way so that he could touch it against his hole, but the clothing was too tight, too stretched in this position and he couldn't penetrate Danny with more than the tip.

He groaned around Danny in frustration and it send a jolt through him, right up his spine, causing him to falter and he pulled out, panting, out of breath already. 

Steve shifted under him. "I have an idea, but we need to be more naked."

"A bed would be nice. I like the couch but it would be easier on a bed."

Steve patted Danny's ass. "Go," he encouraged as Danny disentangled himself. "Take those clothes off as you go, hurry."

They pounded up the steps, the echo of their feet on the wooden floor following behind them until they hit Steve's bedroom and kicked off the last of their clothing. 

Naked, Steve jumped right onto the bed and motioned for Danny to get back on top of him again. It was easy for Danny to sink back into Steve's mouth. Wanting it, loving the feel of it, enjoying Steve's talented tongue and the way he just _knew_ Danny. What he wanted, what he could take, what he could give.

A click of a lid signaled to Danny that Steve was going for the lube and sure enough a slick, wet finger pressed against him. He relaxed himself, knowing the sharpness would come but knowing he could get past it to the pleasure. Steve pushed the finger inside, stopping only a few times for Danny to get used to the intrusion, and then began moving it in and out, right in time with the movement of his mouth and tongue. Danny couldn't help but rock with the motion, reaching out for the headboard and wrapping his fingers over the top to steady himself. 

The second finger eased in better than the first, stretching Danny further and he barely noticed it, so intent on the stimulation to his dick and the thrum of pleasure through his body.

Steve pulled his fingers out and slapped Danny's ass hard, bringing him back, jolting him to drop out of Steve's mouth. "Lower, Danny. Over my dick, I want you riding me."

"Being lazy?" Danny joked.

Steve smiled but the lust in his eyes overruled him. "I like seeing you on top of me while I fuck you. Using my dick for your own pleasure, wanting my cum inside you." He leaned up on his elbows as Danny began to ease himself back. "I love seeing how much you want it."

Danny rose up on hands and knees over Steve and leaned his head down closer, hair falling into his eyes as his nose rubbed against Steve's. "And I really want it," he growled against Steve's lips before biting them, sucking on Steve's bottom lip and tensing up as his body told him just how much he really _did_ want this. Wanted Steve in him, wanted _Steve_. Fuck, it was always so good, no matter how much they said they were bad for each other.

He pushed up, one hand in the center of Steve's chest, the other reaching back, stroking the lube over Steve's cock and then pressing it between his cheeks. Steve helped, holding them apart, keeping Danny's hole nice and open for himself and he lifted his hips closer as Danny began to sink down onto him. 

He stopped on a hiss and tensed.

"Don't, Danny. You know not to do that," he warned him and smacked one of his ass cheeks before holding it wide open again.

"You always feel so big," Danny's tight voice responded as he sunk a little lower again and stopped abruptly. 

"Breathe, baby. Relax. It fits good, you've done it before."

Danny nodded, let go of Steve's dick, trusting that it didn't need guided in anymore and leaned over the bed, bending his back forward as he sat further down. "Fuck, oh," he said, his grimace turning to an 'oh' of pleasure as Steve's cock touched against his prostate.

Steve took the opportunity to give Danny more. He pulled out ever so slightly and thrust up again, rubbing his insides deliciously and Danny began to relax into it, breathing through each small thrust until he was able to sit and let go of the tightness in his thighs.

He was sweaty and hot, his eyes felt blurred from a small amount of tears that had formed as he'd pushed into the pain but he was past it now, very much at the pleasure and at the point where he no longer cared about the right or wrong of them doing this. He only cared about how it felt. And it felt oh so good. If he made decisions at this kind of time, it would be to never stop.

He rose up and down over Steve, slowly at first, enjoying the pull and push on his insides and the silky full feeling, but he needed more. Every moment he got used to the fullness he wanted it back, fuller.

"More," he breathed on a moan. "Come on, Steve, give it to me, I want…"

"Oh yeah, Danny," Steve smiled, eyes intent on him the whole time and he gave a hard thrust up, his balls slapping against Danny's ass. "I knew you wanted my dick."

"I fucking love your dick," Danny all but giggled, or he would have if he could breathe better, the hot air sticking in his throat with each intake making it difficult but he reveled in it. He could concentrate on it, and stop thinking about anything else.

"Take my cum, Danny. Get it out of me," Steve urged, meeting Danny with a thrust up every time Danny fell back down onto him. "Come on!" Steve shouted as he slapped Danny's hip. "Take what you want, Danny. You want me inside of you and I want to see all my cum over you."

"You close, babe?" Danny asked, leaning down, shifting his knees under himself to brace as Steve took over; his thrusts wilder, harder, his need to come overriding everything else in his head. "Fill me up, fill me deep."

Steve reached up, grabbed Danny's neck and his fingers clutched tightly to him as he stilled, dick deep as he came, waves rolling through his body and Danny could swear they were visible as Steve thrust again, leaving himself deep as he threw his head back. He then pulled half out, keeping the head of his dick inside and used his other hand to pump up and down his shaft, getting the last of his cum out but refusing to waste it on the bedsheets, wanting instead to make sure it was all in Danny.

Finally he stopped and his hand on Danny's neck loosened but left red marks behind as he urged Danny higher up his body again. He took a breath then let Danny fuck into his mouth and used his fingers to penetrate Danny's hole again, lube and cum mixing as he he pressed inside, aiming for Danny's prostate, massaging against it to urge Danny to come. 

It didn't take long, the stimulation too much for him and with no warning, he came, spurting against the back of Steve's throat and the other man swallowed as much as possible before Danny pulled out, the last of it splashing against Steve's chest. 

He hung his shoulders limply as he kept himself up over Steve.

"Hey," Steve's voice broke through the haze in his head. "Come down here."

Danny slid down Steve's body, feeling the wet hands rubbing off on his ass and hip as he went until he was low enough to press his chest to Steve's and then their lips met lazily. They undulated against each other, though nothing could happen. They just couldn't help it, needing to move, needing to feel the other close.

Danny all but collapsed on top of Steve and there was no complaints from below, just arms going around his waist.

"I forgot everything," Steve whispered against his ear. 

Danny grinned. "I think that was the point."

"What's my name again?" Steve laughed as they settled in, Danny sliding to the side, but only a little until they drifted to sleep in each others' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Steve leaned back on the thin leather chair, marveling at how Danny could kneel over him as if he were hovering in the air. He reached his hands out and skirted them up and over Danny's shoulders, down his strong chest and flat stomach to his thin hips, fingers tracing the line down his groin to where his dick jutted out, red and hard and weeping pre-cum, and all because of what Steve was doing._

_His dick felt snug and at home inside Danny as the other man moved over him. He held Danny's ass cheeks apart, helping him drive deeper with each thrust, with each push back from Danny._

_"Fuck, I need more Steve, I can take more. Give me another, let me have another," he leaned down, pressing his chest to Steve's, licking his neck and keening, desperate for more, for harder. Steve wanted to give Danny everything he needed and before he knew it, there was a line of people wanting to try and fit their dicks in beside Steve's, or were holding dildos or vibrators to try as well._

_Nothing seemed to work. They tried, so many of them, but they were too big, or too small or Steve just pushed them away because they weren't good enough for Danny, they didn't feel right against his own hard cock as it pushed into Danny. These men, or the women with rubber penises in their hands weren't right. Steve wouldn't allow it._

_Then there was one. Steve had his eyes closed, he didn't see who it was, but Danny was enjoying it and it felt good against Steve as it pushed in, double penetrating Danny, stretching him wider than they knew Danny could take but it was good, oh so good._

_He opened his eyes and stopped in horror._

_Wo Fat._

_**Wo Fat** was behind Danny and Danny didn't even know it was him, just knew it was another dick and was trusting Steve's judgement over who it was. _

_Wo Fat smiled at him and he interpreted everything in that look instantly. They were brothers, they should share. Wo Fat knew what Danny was to Steve and wanted to have him, wanted to use him, wanted to abuse the feelings Steve had all under the umbrella of family. Of sharing. Of commonality. It repulsed Steve and in the next moment he had his foot up against Wo Fat's chest and pushed him away hard, feeling Danny stiffen in his arms, pained by the way Wo Fat was ripped out of him, the way Steve's dick also fell out of him, leaving him open and empty, but Steve just clutched his arms tighter around Danny, hid his face in Steve's neck so that he didn't see the horror Steve could and screamed out "No!!! You don't get him! Not him!"_

_"Steve!" Danny shouted, but it was muffled by Steve's neck._

_Wo Fat smiled at him and stepped closer again. "If only I'd known sooner how you felt about him…" he warned._

_"Don't you dare," Steve snarled. "You don't know anything!"_

_"Steve," Danny tried again and whacked his fists hard into Steve's biceps, fighting for air and then Steve let go as Danny's body turned blue from lack of air, from Steve holding too tightly and hurting him in the process._

_"Danny?"_

"Steve," Danny said again and Steve opened his eyes, the darkness around them shifted and he recognized his own house, his own room, his own bed. He looked over to see Danny beside him, not having changed from how he looked at the end of his dream. "Nightmare?" Danny asked him. 

"Yeah," Steve rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the drops of sweat on his forehead.

"Same as before?"

"No. Well," Steve changed, letting his honesty shine into the darkness. It helped when he could barely see Danny's eyes. "It was Wo Fat, but it's always a bit different."

"He was hurting you."

"You could say that," Steve looked at Danny and stayed quiet, concentrating on the feel of Danny's fingers lightly tracing over his chest, directly over his racing heart. "If anything ever happened to you because of me-"

"Don't," Danny cut him off. "Don't go there."

"I'm just saying. I won't let it happen," Steve said. "I'll do everything to protect you from him, he won't get to you."

"He's dead, Steve. Wo Fat is dead."

Steve shivered, blaming the sweat drying cool on his body but it wasn't that, not really. It was his memories converging again of Wo Fat dying, but also of his own fears that he would come back and somehow know what he'd been doing with Danny and use it all against him. It was why they couldn't keep doing this because if the wrong people found out, it could be dangerous. They both knew that. 

"Come here," Steve opened his arms, but turned Danny to spoon into him rather than hug him. He nestled his dick in between Danny's cheeks, feeling the still drying wetness of his cum and lube. He knew it was weird, but he thought he was protecting Danny down there, not allowing anyone, not allowing Wo Fat, to get near him, to get in him, to use him against Steve. He held Danny tight, breathed in everything about him, committed everything to memory because they wouldn't do this again. They shouldn't have done it again tonight, but both of them had succumbed to it like an addiction.

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe if they spent some time apart… weaned themselves off each other. Maybe this whole notion of not doing this again would become easier. But the thought of having Danny away from him was abhorrent right now - after a dream like that - and he talked himself off that ledge. Off the idea of normalcy, of doing the right thing to protect them both.

Right now he couldn't do it. 

Maybe in the light of day he'd be able to convince himself again that he could. Instead, for right now? He'd hold Danny closer and forget everything else. That was what got him through the dark of the night.


End file.
